Fly
by joyful-x
Summary: In a moment, everything can change' When Eriol’s friends came from Japan to visit him five years after the hope card, will Eriol finally do what a man got to do? Or will he deny himself a second chance for true happiness. Based on the song Fly by Hillary


Hey, enjoy the story and usual disclaimer applies!

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

A young man stood by the edge of the cliff, eying at the breath-taking scenery of the sea. The gentle wind caused his clothes to flap against his body

_**In a moment, everything can change **_

_**Feel the wind on your shoulders **_

The tranquility was broken when he heard a loud shriek and an annoyed dog barking at someone, or something that he couldn't care. All he thought were the visitors in his house, Sakura-chan, Syaoran-san and most of all, Tomoyo-chan.

_**For a minute, all the world can wait **_

_**Let go of your yesterday **_

Five years after the final confrontation with Sakura-chan, they came over to visit him, in a big lonely house at the outskirt of the town. With only Nakuru and Spinal, he had no company, until they came. He never noticed that void in him when he left Japan. He just wanted to leave them at that time because he was feeling something strange, something foreign to him that caused him to bolt.

The feeling he now understand, love.

_**Can you hear it calling **_

_**Can you feel it in your soul **_

_**Can you trust this longing **_

_**And take control **_

"Eriol-san?" A melodic voice broke through his thoughts. He turned around and saw a lady standing in front of him. Although she was wearing a crumpled white blouse and violet long skirt, and her long silky hair was messed up by the breeze. In his eyes, she was his angel.

He smiled at her. "Tomoyo-chan, how may I help you?"

She walked to him, until they stood face to face. Her eyes looked into his eyes and smiled back. "The scenery here is beautiful."

His attention shifted to the horizon, and together, they watched the luminous glow of the setting sun slowly dimming away. All this time, he was consciously aware of the presence of Tomoyo.

_**Fly**_

_**Open up the part of you that wants to hide away **_

_**You can shine **_

_**Forget about the reasons why you can't in life **_

_**And start to try **_

_**Cause it's your time**_

_**Time to fly **_

"How was your flight here?" Eriol queried, trying to get her to talk.

"It was great, although I never expected it to be so long." She grinned sheepishly. "How about you Eriol-san, how was life after you left Japan?"

_**All your worries, leave them somewhere else**_

_**Find a dream you can follow **_

'Void, empty, lonely' were the words that flashed through his mind. "It is alright. Everyone is adapting to life just fine. Nakuru had something to do everyday now that she is back here. Spinal enjoys the vast space that was not available in Japan. They are coping fine. 'Unlike me.' He mentally added.

_**Reach for something, when there's nothing left **_

_**And the world's feeling hollow **_

"But what about you?" Tomoyo turned and studied him. "You didn't mention anything about yourself."

"I am fine." He turned away, from her. He stared out to the sea, trying to block the onslaught of loneliness when he felt a pair of chill hands turning him back.

"Are you sure?" She stared into his sapphire eyes, trying to figure whether was he lying or being truthful. She always felt that he distant himself away from everyone, Sakura-chan and herself. The only one he was close to was Syaoran-san. However, he wasn't willing to share anything with Syaoran-san.

"I am really fine." He frowned.

"You are not!" Tomoyo said softly but firmly. "You are disturbed by something." He had lied, to her.

"How do you know?" Eriol couldn't help but be shocked by Tomoyo's statement.

"You frowned. You do that when you are lying." She replied back, with a tinge of sadness. "What's wrong Eriol-san? Can't you share them with anyone?"

_**Can you hear it calling **_

_**Can you feel it in your soul **_

_**Can you trust this longing **_

_**And take control **_

"I…" Eriol hesitated. "I… I just didn't want to bother anyone." Eriol sighed, giving in to Tomoyo's request, not wanting to cause her to worry anymore.

"Bother? We are friends. What made you feel that you will bother us?" She sat down on the grass and patted the ground. "Sit with me, and enjoy the view. At the same time, you can tell me what is causing you distress."

Eriol obediently sat down, trying his best to ignore the ache in his heart. 'Friends? Are you kidding me Tomoyo-chan? That is the reason why I am feeling sad.'

"Now," Tomoyo stared, in a singsong voice. "Tell Tomoyo-sensei what is bothering you." She smiled at him. "Please."

_**Fly**_

_**Open up the part of you that wants to hide away **_

He couldn't keep it in him anymore. "I miss everyone in Japan." After that, he kept quiet.

"We miss you too Eriol. Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika and Terada-sensei sent their regards as well. That's why we came. We wanted to see you and make sure you are fine."

_**You can shine **_

_**Forget about the reasons why you can't in life **_

_**And start to try **_

Eriol hesitated, wondering whether he should reveal more. "I miss someone even more in Japan." When Tomoyo's eyes gentle and encourage him to go on, he took in a deep breath. "I fail to tell her that I will miss her the most among the group."

"Who is she?" Tomoyo asked softly, fearing that he found someone else.

_**Cause it's your time**_

_**Time to fly **_

Eriol kept quiet again, not wanting to make himself vulnerable. Tomoyo sighed. "Not talking are you?" Eriol couldn't help but smile.

"There is nothing much to talk about her anyway." Eriol said

_**And when you're down and feel alone **_

_**Just wanna run away **_

"You know, things changed when you left." Tomoyo lay down on the bed of grass. "Sakura figured out how much Syaoran loves her. Now, she is spending half of her time with me and the other half with him and friends."

"That's good." Eriol said while studying her at the same time. "She finally saw how hopeless Syaoran-san is."

"Yes. I am happy for them. Yet, there is something that I can't help but feel a little, empty." Tomoyo's cheek blushed at the unexpected confession.

"In what way?"

"Like you. I never really realize how much my friends care about me, until Sakura spends more time with Syaoran and the cards. I used to feel lonely. But when I met someone, he made me feel special."

"I see." Eriol replied, trying hard to suppress the jealousy that was boiling out of him.

"No you don't!" Tomoyo said sharply before lowering her voice. "I used to think that he likes Sakura too. But he actually helped the two of them get together. As he did that, it was then I realized that he is someone special to me."

A flicker of hope burned in Eriol's heart. "He must be someone you care dearly isn't it?"

_**Trust yourself and don't give up**_

_**You know you're better than anyone else **_

"Yes. Part of me wonder…" Tomoyo trailed off.

"Whether he was the one you are waiting for." Eriol carried on. "Whether what you are feeling is the same thing that Syaoran felt for Sakura. Wondering whether it was a mistake to let him go without telling him how you feel?"

_**In a moment, everything can change **_

_**Feel the wind on your shoulders **_

Tomoyo abruptly sat up and stared at him, her face filled with shock. "How do you know?"

Eriol hesitated for a moment. Should he tell her how he feels?

"Eriol-san, you feel the same way with the girl you mentioned earlier don't you? That's why you can sympathize with me." Tomoyo looked straight at him, with sadness.

"Yes." Eriol said and looked away. He saw the sun slowly setting and wondered whether will he have a second chance like this ever again.

_**For a minute, all the world can wait **_

_**Let go of yesterdays **_

Tomoyo looked out at the sea, not really enjoying the scenery. When she heard Eriol taking a deep breath, she looked at him once more. "What is it?"

"The girl, the one I just mentioned. That girl who robbed my heart and sanity is the one sitting next to me." Eriol reached out and gently touched her cheek. When he saw no sign of resistance, he cupped her face in his hands and carried on. "You, Tomoyo, were in my thoughts every time I am awake and haunt my dreams every night. I love you."

_**Fly**_

_**Open up the part of you that wants to hide away **_

He slowly leaned forward and brushed his lips softly over hers. When her lips parted, he continued to tenderly kiss her before breaking the kiss. His finger brushed her cheek, catching a falling tear as he studied her. "Don't cry, my love."

_**You can shine **_

_**Forget about the reasons why you can't in life **_

_**And start to try **_

_**Cause it's your time**_

_**Time to fly **_

Tomoyo's vision blurred as tears continued to spill out. She couldn't help feeling touched by Eriol's confession and at the way he was kissing her tears away, she was hopelessly in love with him as well.

"I love you too Eriol" She answered back, guiding his mouth back to hers and sealing the promise and her love for him, with a kiss.

_**In a moment, everything can change**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

This is definitely a one-shot. So I hope you enjoyed the story. This song is actually from Hillary Duff- Fly. Personally I love this song. (Though I wished it wasn't the case) Take care and enjoy yourself. Hopefully, I can squeeze a Christmas special soon, either as a one shot or in the story- Wish upon the star- Hope to get reviews. Thanks!


End file.
